


Promise me you'll moan, Nick Amaro

by classicsvu



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Nick Amaro - Freeform, SVU - Freeform, Sex, amanda rollins - Freeform, law and order svu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicsvu/pseuds/classicsvu
Summary: Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins have compassionate, romantic sex in Amanda's Apartment.





	Promise me you'll moan, Nick Amaro

**Author's Note:**

> mature content!

"Thank you for that wonderful dinner, Nick." Amanda smiled.

Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins were walking out of a classy restaurant, where they enjoyed a delicious dinner. 

"Hey, uhh, I could drop you off at your place..." Nick looked over, a bit nervous.

Amanda, however, was all for it. 

The pair hailed a taxi, and inside, things got a bit steamy.   
As they both sat, gazing out the window, Amanda's hand moved to Nick's thigh, and slowly moved up. Nick shuddered, and almost immediately became hard. Amanda gently massaged his crotch area, turning on Nick even more. The two lovebirds soon arrived at Amanda's building and rushed up to her room. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked. 

Amanda kissed him and grinded on his bulge.

"Positive."

They fell onto her bed, where they passionately made out. They both moaned and kissed until Amanda pulled away and started to take off her clothes.   
Nick looked at her and his pupils dilated, seeing how hot her body was made him want her so much.   
Suddenly, she grinned and pushed Nick down on his back. She sat on him and slowly rode on his still clothed body. He moaned, closing his eyes, feeling as though he would burst just like this. He took off his clothes, exposing a muscular body with an impressive cock, which was hard as a rock.   
Amanda began to fondle his balls in her hands, massaging and rubbing them. Nick moaned loudly. 

"Good, you're a moaner. I want you to moan at least as loud as me, if not louder. It'll turn me on." Amanda tickled his balls.

Nick was surprised a bit. He had always been the man who moaned during sex, but usually tried to keep his moans quiet so the ladies wouldn't hear them. He was glad that Amanda liked hearing him in his pleasure. 

To make sure he was ready, Amanda stroked his penis with one hand while fondling his balls in the other. This sent pre-cum flying out of Nick's cock. 

"Ready?" Nick asked.

Amanda was so excited she could only nod. 

He flipped her over and slowly entered her. It felt so good that they both moaned in unison, Nick keeping his promise to moan loudly. He used one of his hands to rub her clit. He wanted to see her cum. 

He kept a moderate pace until they both felt an orgasm coming on. 

"ahhhh, do you want me to go faster?" Nick groaned.

Amanda was almost screaming as she told him to pound her. 

Nick started to go super fast and rubbed her clit aggressively, and they both were moaning and screaming as they neared orgasm. 

Amanda came first, twisting and yelling, and kissing Nick passionately. Just seeing Amanda cum sent Nick over the edge, and he moaned and gasped as he came inside of Amanda. He continued to go in in out slowly, moaning and shuddering after that fantastic cum. 

They both lay on her bed, gasping for breathe. 

"Wow, Nick you sure are a stud in bed, haha." Amanda chuckled. 

"Me, what about you? That was the best cum I have ever had!" He stroked her leg gently.

They both began to drift into sleep, until Amanda said one last thing. 

"Oh, and thanks for moaning, sexy."


End file.
